Family Ties
by Sentarous
Summary: Take a concept that Budokai Tenkaichi 2 considered to a character that was written out far too soon. The thoughts of Raditz in this alternative take into the Earth and Namek saga's are where this story goes as we develop Raditz in a way not done often.
1. Authors Note

Authors Note

After rewatching the entire series of Dragonball and yes, I mean all three of them (I skimmed over the films), I have come to a realization. The writing of the series seemed consistent up until Namek where we saw a bit of the script progressively downplay on itself. As a serious co-writer for cooperative writing efforts, I defintely thought this was the case. Then I looked to a idea that had been suggested or even implied in one of the Dragonball video games franchise. The concept of Raditz not being written out of the show.

Then sometime this week I came across the tolerable fanfiction story, Blood of My Blood, which rewrites the concept of Raditz being written out and his involvement with future plotlines. This opened my mind to write again (and watching the series gave me a good memory of the script). So I considered it and I've realized I want to do my own rewrite or reconsideration if you will of Dragonball's Z chronicles. More serious writers than I am will find this a joke of a attempt as it will downplay on what the show was and possibly ruin canon. Now I admit, I'm not the best at writing canon but I'm going to try.

Please note this story may include more filler tie-in's. I want to add a original character or two for the use of this. I am not going to overplay on that character's relevance however, the story is still very much about Goku (and Raditz, if you need that confirmation).

I thank 'Raditz Silver' for the drive to put my effort to such a project.

Also, please note I do not own (although I know I wish I did, sometimes) Dragonball or any related content and take no credit for the content that is purely canon. Alternative context is influenced from Dragoball: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and the aforementioned story. I ask you to read it to support that author as well. If you have any inquiries please contact me via MSN Messenger or AOL Messenger. My MSN is on my profile so grab that if you use that and My AIM is _Mike Sentarous_. I hope you will enjoy future chapters in this one shot project.

Also note that this individual story is only planned to go as far as the end of the Namek saga(s). But that may change! Comment if you will.

Cheers.


	2. Prologue

All rights reserved, I do not claim anything that is of others creation. Dragonball and respected properties belong rightfully to Akira Toriyama. Enjoy the writing. This is a simple prologue.

* * *

Prologue - Thoughts of a Sadistic Warrior

...why, why did that little mongrel do it? How could he sacrifice himself for such... weaklings. The thoughts boggled the downed saiyan greatly. Raditz couldn't believe it. Even with those... dragon balls? Was that what the namek called them, sacrificing yourself even one of your lives seemed off to him. He heard more voices, but they were all unrecognizable to him at this point, he was dying rapidly and had only so much thought left. But in that time he wasn't thinking about anything but his brother and what he had done.

Then it hit him.

Goku had took up such a desperate action when he had seen his brother look down on his son, ready to destroy his own blood. Raditz thought back to it. What exactly was he thinking? He would of shook his head if his body wasn't so tense at this moment. His own blood. What would've father thought of such a thing? What... happened to his honor? Maybe it was all these years pillaging for Frezia, barking like a pitiful lapdog. Damn it all! But.. it was still a startling thought. Maybe this was a sign, this death. Was it fate's way of making him remember and rethink some of his thoughts?

It was starting to become funny to him. Perhaps, he could repent somehow... in the next life.

But damn it all! Kakarot had used such a... underhanded tactic. There was no honor in what he did! That's what Raditz thought at this given moment as a bright light shined over him, a blinding light. Was this what it was like? Is this what it was at the end of the tunnel? What had he.. as a saiyan achieve? Life felt empty to him... or well what he remembered upon life did.

... damn it all.

He was dead. That's all there was to it.


	3. Chapter 1

All rights reserved, I do not claim anything that is of others creation. Dragonball and respected properties belong rightfully to Akira Toriyama. Enjoy the writing. This chapter is short by my standards, so don't expect it to be more than it is.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Dead On Arrival

The gates of judgment were ahead as Raditz stood in the line, ahead of his brother by who knows how long. The condensed line did not make the seasoned warrior happy, not at all. He grumbled under his breath as he crossed his arms as the line kept moving as he took a light breath. His judgment wouldn't be a good one, he imagined. Wait, Judgment? BAH! It wasn't like he needed judgment. The saiyan shook his head, reverting back to his typical attitude. "I'll pass judgment on myself. I don't need to be told by anyone where I belong." he spat. "I am a saiyan and I decide my fate." he thought firmly, a smirk appearing on his face. This was all until he arrived at the desk of judgment. King Yemma was something intimidating or he would be to a normal individual. Though, the saiyan's smirk had dropped off of his face, his brows narrowing.

Thoughts went through the dead Raditz's mind once again. "Hm... it's something else. But given what I've done... I'll be sent to where anybody else would." he groans in his thought immediately. Then it came to his thoughts again, his old self coming to thought. He could accept his judgment, fight the force in front of him... or run... possibly towards that snake way. He almost smacked himself for thinking of the last option. What would Vegeta say to such things? Wait. Vegeta? Then his thoughts became recollected to him. That was right... Vegeta and Nappa were on their way to Earth... although he went back to thinking for but a moment that the earthlings and especially the namek deserved such a punishment. But... his thoughts were then halted by King Yemma's voice in the real world or well the otherworld, anyway.

"Name, please."

Traces of sweat dropped from the saiyan's neck, "Raditz..." he muttered under his breath. "But listen here... gatekeeper! My fate is not yours to decide!"

Such a declaration only made the figure chuckle and raise his brow at the saiyan. But he did not bother to give Raditz a reply, this made Raditz step back as the guardian read from his book. "Hey! I said-" Raditz retorted before being stopped by Yemma's voice. "I heard you. What makes you think you have any say in that?" the large guardian let out a chuckle.

"Because I am... I am a saiyan!"

Yemma only smirked at such a declaration. "Anything else to say before I condemn you to where you belong?" Raditz's mouth dropped a little in response and took another step back. Thoughts went through the arrogant saiyan's mindset. "This isn't going to end well if you keep putting up your arrogance and pride like this, Raditz! Man up to it all! and maybe you can see some light to it! " his thoughts were clear and Raditz tried to swallow his pride.

"...I confess to my wrongs. Seeing my brother, despite my blindness I come to realize now as I am dead and asking for judgment... I was wrong and I wish I could do something about it. I don't.. want to go to my damnation even if I very well deserve it..." Raditz grumbled afterwards, he couldn't believe he damn well said that! No saiyan would do such a thing, not even to this... guardian of fates.

Yemma smirked, "I am sure that took something from a heart as dark as yours."

"YEAH YEAH YEAH. GET ON WITH IT." Raditz spat. Yemma only chuckled in response. "Oh, change of attitude so quickly? I will tell you what, if you have the guts to attack me. Maybe I will not send you all the way to damnation. Maybe I will misplace you in purgatory while I reconsider your judgment."

... what? Was the guardian mad? He could easily take him! He was a otherworldly being! But... he wasn't going to deny a challenge! The guardian's insanity was clear, but even in this... maybe this was the time he needed, maybe he could somehow intercept his brother at limbo or wherever! Raditz smirked. "I don't know why you want me to attack you, but I'm no coward!" he declared as he charged at him, fist raised and going at immense speed. But then it all stopped as the giant of a guardian locked Raditz in a simple motion. What the hell?

"Augh..." Raditz mumbled as he struggled in the lock. "What is this?"

"This is you being held with little effort, saiyan." the guardian chuckled.

"...how... can you be..." he muttered, although knowing the answer.

"Another day, saiyan. Now it's off to your punishment as I said." the guardian tossed him aside and he hit a wall nearby hard.

"Augh!" he exclaimed as the impact came to effect. He was.. very strong... but this limbo was where he was concerned; if the otherworldly guardian even kept to his promise at that. His thoughts came to consider it was the middle ground and Raditz looked to Yemma as Yemma sent him on his way to his punishment. This had to be the chance he needed. This had to be the way to prove himself! His thoughts went back to his father, "I'll fix my bond with Kakarot, father. I know I will. I have to."

Time eventually did pass as he came upon the place known as purgatory or whatever. Raditz was a plane of existence below the towering Snake Way, it's amber hills and steep cliffs seemed broad before it all seemed to end into the nothingness of the clouds. Raditz had been wandering them for a while now. It almost reminded him of a planet he, Nappa and Vegeta all cleared out. It brought him to the memory of screaming women and children as they all cried for mercy... all of it came upon deaf ears as mercy was not taught to Raditz or his fellow saiyans. The only reason his thoughts had came to him was most likely due to his death and possibly his minor bond with his younger brother.

A breath passed his mouth as he closed his eyes and placed his palm over them. Soon after he scoffed at the thoughts of it. "This is a time where some mind soap would be lovely." he cynically chuckled before moving around purgatory once again. He wasn't sure how long it'd take for him to encounter Kakarot, but... he had to be somewhere. Really, they didn't wish him back already, did they? He really hoped not. He had much to say, much to account for. He crossed his arms as his 'human' link to his brother was more apparent then his sadistic saiyan pride.

"Damn it all! Why couldn't I of gotten smacked in the head like Kakarot? I swear if this was the damn well case, this wouldn't be happening! I would not be dead!" he muttered, lowly before a chuckle coming soon after the insight. "Funny, how Kakarot seemingly had a more uplifting life..."

Thoughts raced back to him once again. "Damn It, Raditz! Pull yourself together! You are a saiyan!" Raditz leaned himself against one of purgatory's many rockfaces and took sight to the clouded ceiling. "Kakarot... I damn well hope you are going to end up here soon... or embarrassing myself was pretty pointless."

The arrogant saiyan, Raditz sighed as he once again was getting impatient in the bleakness of his surroundings. Maybe he should of just accepted judgment, because this place... it was a empty plane, it was dull to him. Every aspect of it. He shook his head, the two sides of his thoughts clashed again. "You can be patient dammit!" he yelled to himself in his thoughts, letting out a deep sigh in reality. "...I'm going to kill Kakarot. This waiting is bothersome..." he'd mutter as he started to pace around this certain section of limbo.

Raditz wasn't too good at keeping track of time, but a good deal of it seemed to flash by him, although probably most unknown to the antagonist. He sighed once again, but something hit him at the moment. Something that made him smile. He blinked as a power level in limbo began to spike and the distant call of something a little too familiar hit Raditz. It was Kakarot! He was here! This was his initial belief as he heard the call of the Kamehameha Wave. "Hm." he muttered as he began walking towards the energy source. Whatever trouble his brother was trying (or not trying) to cause was beyond him.

"Hey! You tricked me!" called out Goku's voice as Raditz came into view of Goku, eye's narrowed at a blue... well, it was a blue something. It wasn't very intimidating to Raditz. But as the other being, this one red was about to join in on the conversation, Raditz narrowed his eyes.

"KAKAROT!"


	4. Chapter 2

All rights reserved, I do not claim anything that is of others creation. Dragonball and respected properties belong rightfully to Akira Toriyama. Enjoy the writing. This chapter (like the previous) is short by my standards, but I'm content with it. I could of written out that whole game of tag like in the show, but that would of been a bit unnessicary, in my opinion.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Reunions

"R...Raditz... oh boy." Goku came to saying upon hearing his brother's call. As he turned and glanced to Raditz, the two creatures; Goz & Mez had began to smirk at the sight of Raditz. Another one to fall for their tricks and for them to be entertained by! or well, that's what they thought, anyway. But Goku had pretty much forgotten about the two and Raditz was so absorbed right now that he only saw Goku. "...this is going to hurt isn't it?" Goku had to admit, he didn't think he'd ever see his brother again.

Raditz had crossed his arms, not pleased. "Now, I can't let him get away with what he did to the both of us, now can I..." the older saiyan thought, chuckling slyly before he narrowed his eyes. "Why did you have to go and do that, Kakarot? Go and kill us both?" he held up a finger, waving it. "That was a bad idea."

"Hey... Raditz." Goku only managed that say, not even replying to his brothers seemingly sadistic attitude or his comments in a way he should of. Then in a blink of a eye Raditz's figure dimmed and Goku felt a hard punch to his person, sending the hero flying until he hit hard on one of the near rockface walls. "GAH!" Goku exclaimed in reflex as he hit the wall hard. Raditz kept his approach. "Kakarot you are lucky." he started to say. "That were both already dead." he stifled a chuckle.

"...huh?" Goku was honestly expecting something a little less... light-hearted from his older brother. "Kakarot, you are an enigma. But I'm sure it's best you've ended up this way."

Goku was now confused, "H-Huh?"

"Confused, Kakarot?"

"My name is Goku!" Raditz raised his hand to slap himself in the face. "Damn it, brother. Why do you have to be an idiot?"

"Huh?"

Raditz sighed but then Goku spoke again. "Why aren't you trying to hurt me?" Goku blinked still feeling the aftershock of his punch from a few moments ago. Then he got a response. "No point in it." Raditz replied again. "Let's just say I had a bit of a epiphany. Oh yeah, I'm sorry for trying to kill your son. I don't know what was going on in my head. But don't think I'm going soft..." he muttered the sentence under his breath.

Goku smiled. "I knew you'd turn around!"

"I did nothing of the sort!" the older saiyan spat.

"Then why are you sitting here being nice to me?" Goku chuckled, happily.

"BECAUSE I WANT TO OKAY. NOW SHUT UP BROTHER." Raditz exclaimed, annoyed. Goku only laughed as he remained still sitting down from the impact of Raditz's punch from earlier. "..and people call me strange!" This made Raditz groan. "I AM NOT STRANGE." Raditz retorted, getting aggravated with his brother.

"It's okay." Goku said with ease. "It's okay?" Raditz raised a brow.

"You know, the whole trying to get me to wipe out the earth thing." Goku smiled.

"Oh yeah, that." Raditz stuffled a chuckle. Raditz scratched the back of his neck. "Good." the older saiyan's thoughts went back to what he had told the namek earlier. "But I think your friends have a problem, with Nappa and Vegeta."

"Nappa and Vegeta?" Goku blinked, clueless.

"They are the two saiyan's coming to Earth for the dragonballs." Raditz sighed, "Even if your friends wish you back, you aren't going to be able to take them... not even if they wished me back to help." Raditz couldn't believe he mentioned that. Those humans wishing him back... bah!

Goku smirked. "Oh, that's no problem! I just have to get back on Snake Way and get to King Kai's planet pronto! He's supposed to train me, HEY! I have an idea! How about you come with me!"

"...after all I did and almost did you still are so willing to forgive me, just like that?"

"Yep!" Goku happily replied, which made Raditz step back. He would so quickly help him out like that? Really? Vegeta would consider it weak mercy.. but... this was something new to Raditz, his thoughta pulsed as the concept went to his head. Maybe, Earth really was the best place for his brother and maybe this could be something for him. He mentally slapped himself or well his sadistic and saiyan side did.

"I don't understand..." Raditz mumbled. Goku would only smile in responce as he finally stood up. "..and I know they'll wish you back, too; if they knew who you are now!"

"W-What? Are people on Earth that forgiving? Impossible..." Raditz couldn't comprehend such... mercy. He then shook his head. "WHATEVER THEN." There he went again, putting his pride back on. "It's no matter to me, if they do it or not." Goku then blinked, "Well, first thing is first. I have to figure out HOW to get back on Snake Way! You see... I fell." Goku pointed up. Raditz raised a brow as he looked up. "Then why don't you just fly up, fool?" Raditz raised a brow as Goku replied. "The ceiling.. it's hard." Raditz blinked in reply, "What?" he then shook his head and stated; "BAH! I''ll show you how it's done then, brother!"

"WAIT RADITZ!" But it was to no avail as the arrogant brother of his had kicked up and was flying at a intense speed towards the clouds. In a few moments a thundering voice rang out. "AUGH!" Raditz would then steadily plow down to the ground, Goku looking down at him. "...I told you." he said.

"SHUT UP, KAKAROT."

"Eh...heheheh." Goku scratched the back of his head, nervously. "Anybody got some advil?" Goku chuckled as he looked back and saw the two guys from before again, why were they smiling? Oh well. "Hey guys, what about that exit you were talking about?"

Goz & Mez only smirked. Mez stood up as Goku began to ask about the Secret Passage they were talking about before Raditz arrived. "Yeah, tell you what." Mez began. "We'll play a little game; I'll start running and if you manage to catch me, I'll tell you where it is!" he laughed. "That's it? Okay." Goku simply responded. Raditz had stood up by now, brow raised at Goku's talk with Mez from afar, arms crossed as he watched the two take off. "What in the...? Kakarot, what are you doing?"

But as it would all turn out, Goku was sly enough to eventually play the game and win or maybe Mez wasn't smart enough. That's what Raditz thought, surely. "Morons, all morons." he'd comment as he saw Goku extract the information and the demon point to a very obvious canyon or well it was obvious now. It hadn't been earlier. Raditz sighed as Goku exclaimed to his brother. "LET'S GO! TO KING KAI!"

He began walking to his brother. This was going to be a very long...long...long adventure.


	5. Chapter 3

All rights reserved, I do not claim anything that is of others creation. Dragonball and respected properties belong rightfully to Akira Toriyama. Enjoy the writing. I want to thank the limited reviews I've gotten so far. I know my writing isn't the best in the world, but I'm trying to get a good sense of pace and writing with this piece. This chapter took a few direct dialogues from the show I have for reference, but I tried to make it a bit more original than describing the show directly. Comments are always appreciated and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Goodbye, Snake Way!

The trek along Snake Way had been more than annoying at the least, the rollercoaster like pathway that swung from several angles, it was enough to make someone like Raditz want to hurt somebody. In fact, that was exactly the case, even now when the two brothers found themselves at the end of the pathway. One which Goku himself had almost fell back into purgatory from. But the one thing the made Raditz move his hand to his face was... well... the path just ended, there were clouds... and more clouds and maybe some more clouds after that.

He let out a sigh as Goku who had jumped back, a tad lost for he had expected...well King Kai's place to be at the end of the pathway. He spoke on the matter before Raditz did at the least. "Is this... some kind of bad joke?" in which he added to the lovely sentence immediately. "There's nothing here." Raditz sighed once more, this time at his brother's statements. "It looks that wa-" Raditz began to reply before Goku looked up and spoke again, interrupting his brother. "Hey! Wait a second... there!" Goku's interruption didn't irritate Raditz, but made him glance upward as well. Smirking as he crossed his arms. "There?" he muttered. Goku nodded and spoke once again, "Yeah... he must live on that tiny planet!" with that he smiled and jumped from the section of Snake Way he was on, Raditz following him without a arrogant, sadistic or cynical comment... for once.

As the two started to approach the atmosphere of the tiny planet, Goku stopped midair to look at the planet in detail, easily spotting a automobile that seemed a little vintage. "Woah, nice wheels!" Goku chuckled before something hit him and his smile dropped and changed to something a little more confused. Raditz raised a brow as he felt something, too. But the force wasn't intense for him. Was it the planet's gravity? It might of been, Raditz would slowly lower himself to the planet as Goku was vaulted towards the planet.

It was definitely gravity.

As he landed he heard his brother's struggle and comment on it. "Man... what a bad case.. of gravity." he said while Raditz, arms crossed began to chuckle. "What... too heavy for you, brother? Hahahahaha!" he remarked as Goku attempted to adjusting to the tiny planet's force. "Heeeey c'mon! This isn't heavy... to.. you?" Goku managed to retort as he finally got around to standing. Raditz had his brows raised and was still smirking. "As light as a feather." he replied as he looked around the tiny planet, going to his thoughts as he had done often since his death. "Well, it's not surprising, considering the fact he's only known Earth his whole lifetime..." he thought. "But he'll get over it." he chuckled at the thought. What better way for his brother to get faster anyway then to adapt here. But the older saiyan wasn't impressed by these... training grounds so far. How could his brother possibly learn to get stronger than Nappa AND Vegeta while he was here?

He shook his head, dismissing the thought for the moment.

At this moment he glanced to Goku now looking to a alien-esque monkey and now following it's mannerisms? Did his brother think the monkey was King Kai? Really? He stopped to think about it for a moment. Of course Kakarot did. He raised his hand to the palm of his face.

"Are you kidding me?" he muttered to himself.

As Goku followed the monkey, motion for motion for a few minutes a voice came from behind Goku and spoke. "Well, that's a new one. Instead of monkey see, monkey do; it's see monkey, do monkey!" the voice then breaking into a unique laugh. Goku would then stop and turn to see a blue-skinned figure dressed in black robes. Raditz had heard the sentence and removed his palm to look at the scene, also seeing the figure. But he wasn't impressed, not yet.

Goku would then blink, looking to the mystical King Kai. "Are you... no you can't be." with this comment this set off the kai to sarcastically comment on who he was, telling Goku that his name rhymed with pie. Cute. Goku would then glance over to Raditz, "Hey! Raditz! It's King Kai!"

Of course Raditz had already made the assumption of who it was, so he just nodded and sighed as he began to walk over with no trouble at all. Goku would glanced back to King Kai, smiling. But before Goku could say much, King Kai went back to reply on their conversation. "Okay, lets see. I'll try a few jokes on you." with the comment, Goku and Raditz would stare as King Kai told a barrage of awful jokes. Very Awful. Goku would then scratch the back of his head. "Well, you are very funny.. but actually I.. uh.." Goku glanced to Raditz and fixed his explanation, "..I mean we, came here to train with you, sir."

King Kai then let out a comment that made both Goku and Raditz step back. "TRAIN YOU? Why should I! You don't know a good joke if it snuck up and kicked you in the head! Forget it! I won't train anyone without a sense of humor."

Raditz couldn't believe it! He wouldn't train them... if they didn't... what? Before he could think more on the subject Goku jumped into a hysterical laughter at the mention of the 'kicked you in the head' comment. In which the 'king' of comedy turned with a smirk. "Hm... maybe there is hope for you, I guess I will train you"

"That's great!" Goku exclaimed as Raditz was about to mentally wipe his forehead. But then King Kai replied to Goku. "But first! You must pass... a test."

"Sure, anything!" Goku without thought, replied.

...and then the kai narrowed his eyes as a comment came out of his mouth that made Raditz and Goku step back... again. "Make me laugh."

"WHAT?" both of them exclaimed in surprise. Goku would be the next to add on to the surprised 'what?' when he exclaimed. "But..but... I'm not a comedian!" The kai turned to Raditz and smirked. "That goes for you, too. Go on, both of you. I'm waiting." The kai finished as he crossed his arms.

Raditz's mouth opened a bit. Stricken back. He wasn't a comedian, either! Hell, he wasn't even as light-hearted as his brother was! How was he supposed to make the kai laugh? "...eh..." he would mutter before like his brother, tried his best to come up with a joke. As they struggled King Kai commented once more. "Struggling, eh? Then give up and go home!" he waved his finger and pointed it to his left.

At that moment Goku let out several punchlines that hit the kai easily, well.. Raditz knew he wasn't very funny so it looked like he was just as simple to entertain... he began to join Goku with a few punchlines, he didn't know many or any so he had to think at the top of his head for the material.

"OKAY! A SANDWICH WALKS INTO A BAR. THE BARMAN SAYS SORRY WE DON'T SERVE FOOD HERE." he pointed like Goku did and in thought knew that wasn't very funny. But nonetheless it broke King Kai into hysterical laughter once more. Raditz then muttered to himself. "I feel like a moron."

"Okay, your both in!" King Kai said after he calmed down from his laughing and giggling. "When I'm through with you two, you'll be real princes of comedy! You'll have no equal in the art of delivering punchlines!"

Raditz mentally smacked himself for his humiliation earlier. Was this idiot really King Kai? Goku was the first to reply to the kai. "But... King Kai! We came here to train in martial arts..."

"You did? Huh? Well... SHAME ON THE BOTH OF YOU! You should of told me earlier." he pouted. "Okay then. Show me what you got!" the kai exclaimed. Raditz smirked, finally. Goku took a martial arts stance immediately, but still looked out of place. King Kai smirked, commenting; "Something wrong?"

"It's this place, it's the gravity here; I can't seem to get used to it..."

"That is most strange." King Kai commented. "Wait! I know I bet you came from Earth didn't you!"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Yep, that explains it. I'm surprised you can walk around..." King Kai commented. Raditz stepped up, commenting himself. "I have no problem. But I've been on many planets heavier then this planet." he smirked, full of himself.

"Yeah, as I was saying!" King Kai said, going back to Goku's discussion. "The gravity here is very severe despite the planet's size. I'd say your body weights about... maybe three of four times more than it does on Earth! How about you try to jump as high as you can."

Goku would nod to King Kai's request as he jumped well high into the planet's sky before the gravity grabbing Goku's body like a strong chain was gripped to him and slammed him back into the ground or it would of if he didn't expect it. But due to experience Goku did and landed, although roughly on the ground. He soon picked himself back up, however.

King Kai nodded, smiling. "Alright then! Let's begin the training!"


End file.
